


be my angel, asshole

by cheapdreams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Stereotypes, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, basically just angel minnie and demon channie, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Moral of the story: Chan really had no idea why this angel was flirting with him. He had even less of an idea why he was enjoying it.





	be my angel, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm an urban fantasy writer yet
> 
> there's some mentions of bullying and extreme prejudice in the beginning so!! if that is going to upset you then you might want to not read it. it's not too graphic or anything but i just want to make sure ya'll know what to expect.

Chan had learned long ago to accept the fact that demons got the short end of the stick from the very beginning. He was a good kid, really. Excellent grades, polite and respectful to others, talented but humble about it. His parents had raised him that way. _ Don't give them an excuse, _ his mother always said,  _ don't give them a reason to hate you. _

The thing is, _ they _ didn't need one. He was the only demon in his school - in  _ all _ of the schools he went to - and therefore he was the easiest target. The teachers didn't care, even when he was harassed right in front of them. In fact, they were the nastiest toward him, always accusing him of cheating and fighting. The truth was, he would never fight back. The minute he did, he'd be just like the stereotype, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

The real assholes were the angels, though.

They lacked the oddities in appearance that outcasted other creatures, usually sporting only an angelic aura and glow-in-the-dark eyes, since many of them hid their wings. They were always sweet and popular in school, too, known for their helpfulness and kind attitude It was all a facade, though. They were the ones with the most malice fueling their punches and scorn behind their bitter words. _ This is where you belong, _ they'd say, _ the lowest of the low. _ It did a number on Chan's self-esteem, mostly because society  _ agreed. _ He was supposed to take the beatings and bullying, it's what he deserved for being born as a hellspawn. For a long time, he believed that. It took finishing high school and earning a scholarship that forced him to move hundreds of miles away that changed his mindset. 

The city he moved to accepted him more graciously. There were still suspicious stares and overprotective mothers crossing the street to avoid him, but no one tried to beat him half to death in an alleyway. So, it was a definite upgrade. A few people even saw him as something almost exotic, which made him feel a little uncomfortable with how they gawked at his thin tail and tiny horns. Still, it was better. He could actually make _ friends _ for once in his life. 

One thing didn't change, though. The angels were still assholes. And he still hated them with a burning passion.

Moral of the story: he really had no idea why this angel was flirting with him. He had even less of an idea why he was  _ enjoying _ it. 

"This is Minho," Woojin had said, earlier, gesturing to Chan. "Minho, this is Chan. Play nice." And then he'd been left alone with the angel, already feeling his old, cowardly self bubble up in the way he looked at the floor. He knew what Woojin was doing. He wanted Chan to make more friends, be more social, and a party at a club was certainly the place to do it. Any other circumstance and he would've been fine, except he didn't count on Woojin's friend being an angel.

Thankfully, Minho seemed vaguely pleased and not the least bit disgusted when they started talking at the bar. In fact, he seemed immensely pleased when Chan allowed a stray hand on his thigh and let Minho lean closer. He could practically feel his face flushing. He had to be wrong, there was no way this angel was flirting with him. 

"You know, Channie, you're pretty cute when you blush like that," Minho said, snapping him briefly out of his panicked thoughts. The hand had gravitated further up his thigh by this point, and now he was sort of wondering what Minho's fingers would feel like around his dick. He shut that down real quick when he felt himself getting turned on. 

"Thank you," Chan replied, voice a little shaky. 

Minho leaned in closer, and Chan was convinced this was a joke. The was no explanation for the way his lips grazed Chan's cheek. "I'd love to see you blushing like that as I fucked you so hard you forgot your own name. Wouldn't you like that, too, baby boy?" Minho whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the music and chatter. 

Chan whimpered, fucking  _ whimpered _ , and melted under Minho's hand. You don't like angels! part of his mind screamed, but he wasn't listening anymore. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and the tiny exhales Minho let out against his cheek. "Minho," he said quietly, tone edging on a whine. 

"Yes or no, kitten," Minho murmured, tongue flicking against his jaw. 

"Yes," Chan squeaked. Minho pulled back, smiling, and squeezed his thigh once, twice, before taking his hand and gently leading him toward the door. For a moment, Chan's dizzy brain couldn't figure out why they were moving and it took him a second to realize, oh yeah, they were in a crowded club during a party. They couldn't exactly start going at it right there and then.

Minho whistled for a cab, and he made Chan get in first. Chan wanted to complain when Minho separated their hands, but it was quickly replaced by the possessive hand on his thigh. Every once in a while, he rubbed his fingers over Chan's crotch, grinning smugly if he could get a sound out of him. Needless to say, the car ride took for-fucking-ever. He nearly asked Minho to get him off right there, but as he was reaching his breaking point, they arrived. As he stepped out, he realized Minho had taken him to his apartment. When Minho slammed him against the wall of the elevator on their way up and licked his way into his mouth, he found he didn't care. 

"You're so pretty, you know. And your horns and tail are just the cutest. I could eat you up," Minho said, in between kisses. Chan moaned, his tail self-consciously curling around his thigh. Seconds later, the elevator dinged and they were forced to act halfway decent for a minute as Minho opened his apartment. It didn't last, because as soon as the door was closed, Chan found himself pressed against it. 

"For an angel, you seem pretty sinful," Chan breathed out as Minho sucked and bit at his throat. Minho chuckled against his skin and a particularly rough nip made a shiver run up his spine. He curled his fingers in Minho's plain white shirt, gripping like it was his only lifeline. 

"For a demon," Minho said, lowly, "you're incredibly innocent-looking. Like a nervous virgin, all flushed and stuttering. You look like you belong in church on Sunday, if not for your extra bits. I wanted to corrupt you so bad, turn you from a naive virgin into a dirty cockslut, all for me. Will you do that for me, baby boy?" Chan nodded, and he could feel embarrassment burning itself across his skin. Minho was definitely good at dirty talk, and his pants were tight around his crotch. 

"Have you done something heavy like this before, baby?" Chan hesitated and nodded. "Do you know traffic light safewords?" Chan nodded again, quicker this time. "Good boy," Minho purred, "I wanted to ruin you tonight, but I also didn't want to scare you off. That would be a goddamn shame." A hand groped at his ass, brushing the base of his tail, and he moaned softly.

"Please, fuck me. I've been a good boy-" Chan cut off with a whine as Minho pinched his upper thigh. 

"Oh baby, you don't deserve it nearly enough yet," Minho said, condescendingly. "Why don't you go back to my bedroom and wait for me like a good cockslut, hm? And then maybe I'll consider fucking you."

"Yes, please."

Minho pulled his arms away, letting Chan scramble away from his hold and down the tiny hall. One of the doors was open, revealing a bedroom, and he assumed that it was probably Minho's. If the messy sheets and lingering sweet smell was anything to go by, his assumption was correct. Hurriedly, he pulled his shirt and jeans off, folding them neatly to calm his nerves. As he kneeled, his mind raced now that he had a moment to think. Why was this angel so different? And why did he say he liked his horns and tail? No one had ever told him that before. They weren't even pretty like some demons', they were just a boring warm gray-blue. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Minho stepping into the room, obviously satisfied with the position Chan chose. Chan watched him as he set the water bottle he was carrying on the bedside table and made his way over to the kneeling demon. Fingers roughly slid through his hair, thankfully avoiding his horns and pushing his head down until he was looking straight ahead. "Does my little whore want a nice cock in his mouth?"

Chan let out a tiny, desperate sound that he couldn't stop from slipping away. "Hands behind your back, kitten. Why don't you show me how much you love my cock?" Minho's grip loosened, and Chan was happy to lean forward and lick at the bulge in his jeans. It was a bit bigger and much thicker than he expected as he mouthed and rubbed his face against Minho's clothed erection. He could feel the heat through his pants, and Chan's mouth watered at the thought of it filling him up. Minho must've read his mind because he unzipped his jeans and the tip of his cock peeked out of his boxers. 

Chan took one lick of his precum and - holy shit - forget drugs, this tasted like pure  _ addiction _ . It was right between sweet and savory, a perfect balance of both. Surprised, he took another lick to make sure. Somehow, it was even better than the first taste. Craving more of the flavor, he cleaned all of it off the head of Minho's cock, teasing the tip with his tongue. "Does someone like my precum?" Minho asked as Chan nosed at the wet spot where his cock had originally sat. "You know, I've been told it's nothing compared to my cum."

Chan locked his lips around the head of Minho's cock, looking up as he sucked. Minho moaned, his fingers tightening in Chan's hair. Before he could slide down and finally see Minho's full length for the first time, he was yanked away. "Sorry, sweetheart. It would be a shame to waste you on a blowjob."

He was tugged upwards and pushed back onto the bed, his tail managing to move before it got crushed. Unfortunately, it grazed Minho's stomach in its haste to move, and the tiny mewl he let out when it brushed across the smooth material of his shirt didn't go unnoticed. "What was that, kitten? Is your tail all sensitive?" Minho's evil smile beamed down at him as he leaned over. "On your front, princess."

Chan had a feeling he knew what was coming. He rolled over, exposing his ass to Minho and trying not to let his tail thrash in anticipation. Cold fingers traced around the base, and he nearly yelped. "I'd heard demons were sensitive. I thought it was just a rumor," Minho murmured to him as he dragged his hand up the blue-gray skin. Chan whimpered and his hips twitched. He always knew he was sensitive, but he never thought it could be enough to arouse him. Most of the time, people had just abused it to see him flinch and suffer. One kid had even stomped on his tail until he cried. 

This was so much better than all of that, though. "Minho," he gasped when he felt something wet and hot streak across the triangular tip. "Ah, Minho. Please."

"Please what, baby?" Minho replied, obviously amused by Chan's responsiveness. He couldn't even figure out what he was pleading for, he just stuffed his face into the sheets self-consciously and moaned. One of the hands left, and he was disappointed for a moment. It didn't last long, though, because soon there was something pressed against his tail that definitely wasn't flesh.

"Do you think you can come from this alone?" Minho asked.

"Please, don't make me-" 

A smack echoed through the room, and Chan shrunk away as his ass stung briefly. "Let's try again," Minho said, "do you think you could come from this alone?"

"I don't know," Chan replied, honestly. He'd never tried before. This was entirely new territory for him, too. 

"Then I guess we'll find out," Minho said, and suddenly there was vibration against the base of his tail. His hips bucked of their own accord, rubbing himself against the sheets. Minho allowed it. He couldn't stop once he'd started, fueled by Minho's skilled fingers and the vibrator sending tiny pulses of pleasure straight up his spine. He wailed as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, tearing through his nerves and setting all of them on fire. 

"Minho, Minho-" he half sobbed. He wanted to ask for permission, but words were so hard right now. Mewling pathetically, he squirmed and babbled Minho's name. 

"It's okay, kitten, I'm here. You're so pretty for me right now, aren't you? My pretty little slut. It's okay, you can come. That's what you were made to do," Minho said. If Chan was any more coherent, he would've accused him of being a mind reader. 

Still, it was the permission he needed. Humping the bed a few more times, he came with a long moan of Minho's name. The vibrations were gone as soon as he came, but Minho rubbed at his tail and ass as the high from his orgasm faded. "Such a good kitten," Minho said, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. "Want to help me out, baby boy?"

Chan nodded. His head felt full of cotton and it took him a moment to say, "Fuck me, please."

"So polite," Minho cooed, kneading Chan's ass and thighs gently in his hands. "Are you sure?" Chan nodded, and he could tell Minho was pleased. He leaned back, disconnecting himself from Chan. "On your back. And make some room." 

Chan complied, flipping onto his back and scooting up the bed. Everything was hazy and coated in a nice, thick fog that made movement more awkward than usual. He liked it, it felt good. The bed dipped as Minho joined him, spreading his legs. "Mmm, you're so cute after you've come, looking all sleepy-eyed and fucked out," Minho said, coating his fingers in lube and teasing them around the rim. He dipped one in and smiled. "Already stretched?"

"I," Chan started, his words a little slower than normal. "I like to finger myself during my shower in the morning."

Minho shook his head, not surprised. "Of course you do. How could something as pretty as you be so dirty, hm?" He slipped two past the rim, scissoring them. Chan's cock stirred as he whined, enjoying the stretch. "You're my first demon, you know. Most of the time, I go for angels, but they always end up being shitty in bed. God didn't bless all of us with bedroom skills, I guess. I think you've ruined me for any other hellspawn now. Or maybe just any kind of sex."

A third was added, and Chan wiggled, and Minho drank in every tiny groan that fell from his lips. "You're my first angel," Chan managed to gasp. 

"Oh really?" Minho purred. "I'm surprised some other angel hasn't come along and corrupted you yet. Especially with that face. You look so open and easy to ruin." He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, taking his shirt off afterward. He pushed down his boxers just enough for his erection to spring free from its confines, and all of the blood rushed into Chan's cock simultaneously. His original estimate was right, a bit above average and super thick. His mouth watered, and his clumsy hands reached down to hold his legs up, showing off his ass. 

"You really are such a cockslut, aren't you? Even when you've already come. And you're getting hard again. You gonna come just from my cock in your ass?" Minho asked. He slicked himself up with lube, taking a few seconds to admire the view he had in front of him.

"Minho, please," Chan whined. He could've cried out of pure joy when Minho's cock was lined up with his loose hole, the head pressing against his rim. It burned at first as it spread his muscles and skin further than they were used to. Minho was nice enough to give him a minute after he bottomed out. "Move," he groaned.

"No problem," Minho replied. He didn't start slow, either, pulling out and slamming back in quickly. It took a few thrusts for Minho to find Chan's prostate, but soon enough the demon under him was sobbing and desperately trying to meet each snap of his hips with one of his own. It was cute how hard he attempted to match the fast pace. 

"You're an absolute treasure," Minho growled. Chan stared up at him with tearful eyes and swollen lips, dazed and drowning in ecstasy. "Your ass is clenching around me so tight, milking my cock for all it's worth. I bet you want my seed to fill you up until you're so full of it that you can barely walk, huh? What would the other demons say if they saw that? If they knew you were fucked and dominated by an angel? They'd probably want a piece of you too, prove that they're better than some angel. Would you let them fuck you, my sweet slut? Let them spill their cum into your cute ass?"

"No, never, Minho, no," Chan keened, his eyes practically rolling back into his head as Minho pounded into him mercilessly. 

"And why's that?"

"You-your s-slut," Chan stuttered. 

"That's right, my precious whore. All mine. Good boy," Minho growled. His fingertips dug into Chan's hips, holding him close and steady while his pace became more erratic. Nails bit harshly into his skin, but the demon didn't mind. The pain mingled with pleasure in his head, turning him into a drooling, wrecked mess. It was his second boner of the night and he was already teetering on the edge. Minho wasn't an angel, he had to be a damn  _ god _ , he was so amazing at this. And a mind reader. 

"Come for me, princess. Make yourself all dirty again," he hissed out. Chan didn't want to disappoint, and he doubted he could hold back much longer anyway. With a strangled cry, hot semen splattered across his stomach. Every muscle in his body tightened, and Minho moaned as his ass got impossibly tighter. The high sung through his veins, making him twitch through the aftershocks. A wave of tiredness overtook his body. He went almost completely limp, which wasn't a problem to Minho in the slightest, who hooked his knees over his shoulders and kept going. 

The erratic thrusts slowly bled into overstimulation, and Chan trembled as Minho kept using his abused hole. Even when his body told him he was exhausted and spent, it was still so good. It lulled him back into the hazy static that filled his head, clouding everything in fuzz. Suddenly, he felt terribly empty. He started to make a noise of complaint until there was a weight on his chest. Minho was straddling his body, jerking off his angry red cock, the shaft soaked in precum.

"You liked the taste of me so much earlier, I figured I should give you the main course," Minho said. Fingers drifted along Chan jawline and he found his head tilted upward. "Open wide, baby."

Chan opened his jaw, letting his tongue lazily peek out of his mouth. Minho came a few seconds later, the pearly white liquid falling across Chan's face in thick ropes. It pooled in his mouth and smeared across his lips, creating a perverse form of artwork. Minho panted as he recovered, and Chan obediently waited for him to regain his composure. Fingers tapped at his chin, and he realized he hadn't swallowed or licked off any of the cum in his mouth or across his face. 

"Swallow," Minho whispered. Chan did as he was told, and  _ holy shit _ , he was totally convinced Minho was a god now. He couldn't even describe the flavor, it was just perfect in every way. Heavenly. Chan was ready to propose right there and then if it meant he got to taste that for the rest of his life.

Minho clambered off of him and wiped a few stray tears from his face. He hadn't even noticed they were there, drying on his flushed cheeks. He wanted to say thank you, but his voice wasn't working very well. Instead, he tried to help when clean the cum off his stomach and face, except the angel gently nudged him into lying back and relaxing. "It's okay, Channie," Minho said, soothingly, rubbing his own shirt across Chan's nose to reach a bit of liquid Chan couldn't.

After he was done, he coaxed Chan into sitting up and drinking some water. "Minho," he finally said, looking down. His hands felt weird and shaky as he curled them around the bottle like they were barely attached to him, and he watched them shiver. "Thank you."

"For what? Fucking a pretty demon? You don't have to thank me for that," Minho snorted, taking the bottle from him and setting it aside. "Come on, lay back down. There's no rush to leave."

Chan nodded faintly, settling on his side in Minho's bed. Minho laid down, too, hooking an arm over Chan and pulling him close to his chest. The warmth of safety and relief welled up inside Chan. He was glad he wasn't be kicked out immediately after they fucked. That always made him unreasonably sad and lonely, especially after something heavy like he and Minho had just done. 

"I know this is backward," Minho said, his nails running over Chan's scalp carefully and twisting among the strands. "But do you maybe want to stay for breakfast tomorrow? You're genuinely cute and kind of funny and sweet, and I'd like to know you better."

That loud voice was back. _ They're always assholes. Don't listen to him! He may have been a good fuck and a pretty face- _

Chan told the voice to shut up. "Sure," he said, smiling against Minho's chest. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! you made it this far. might as well leave a kudos or a comment, right?? i really appreciate it. or you can come request something or just yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)


End file.
